No One Would Miss Me
by Chronos Mephistopheles
Summary: AU // Can Axel, manager of the world famous singer "XIII", get his boss out of his depressive mood? Happy AkuRoku day, kinda pointless


HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!

Yes, its extremely fluffy. Yes the song I just wrote right fricken now. Yes the song probably has nothing to do with the fic. Way too fluffy for this couple imo but I decided I was going to do something for AkuRoku, seeing as I missed Zemyx day.

Roxas "XIII" Strife had an expression that would break the hearts of millions. His bright blue eyes were darkened with depression, and dare his best friend think it, loneliness. The teenage heartthrob was known for his angelic voice with looks to match and wrote songs that broke people's hearts.

_I didn't think you would leave  
I never knew that you would go.  
Did you really ditch me?  
Will I ever really know?_

The people who truly knew Roxas, a number limited to less than twenty, were convinced the smile/smirk he wore in public was a carefully constructed mask that had the worst timing in falling off.

_How can you believe that?  
I can everything for you.  
You threw it all away  
How could you?_

His bestfriend slash manager was unable to figure out his problem. The average celebrity had issues not being able to be with their family, or having friends. Roxas' family always stuck close by; his older brother Sora even travelled with him. He was even close to his crew, picking hanging out with them over going to clubs and parties.

_"No one would miss me"  
You liar. I miss you.  
Selfish jerk  
"No one would miss me"  
What is wrong with you?_

Friends before business. That was how Axel and Roxas approached their relationship. And as his self proclaimed best friend, Axel took it upon himself to work the pretty boy out of the emo slump he was in. But nothing he did really worked on getting XIII out of the slump.

_I think you've confused yourself  
Lost yourself in your lies.  
Need a map to guide you out  
of the forest in my eyes.  
"No one would miss me."  
I miss you selfish jerk.  
"No one would miss me"  
What is wrong that I can't fix?_

In the tour bus, Axel started carrying a carton of sea salt ice cream for emergencies, and even after a while the addicting treat did not affect the blonde's mood. Axel was getting desperate. How could the teen heartthrob be so depressed?

_Without you nearby, I am alone.  
Without you here, I am no more.  
Liar, liar, liar.  
Now I see the truth._

Axel finally hit the ultimate low. To try and bring Roxas back to normal, as close to normal as the youngest Strife would be, Axel Leea Flurry took Roxas to the Magic Kingdom. When Roxas was younger, all he would watch was Disney movies. Occasionally on the road trip, Axel would find XIII and his older brother Sora grouped around the television watching the Little Mermaid or Sleeping Beauty.

The seventeen year old singer released his albums under the name of his favorite movies. The most recent, Beauty and the Beast, went multiplatnium within two months. Axel would find himself humming along to "No one would miss me", purposefully off key. It wasn't because he couldn't sing but because when he did, it always managed to bring a smirk on Roxas' face.

_I think you've confused yourself  
Lost yourself in your lies.  
Need a map to guide you out  
of the forest in my eyes.  
"No one would miss me."  
I miss you selfish jerk.  
"No one would miss me"  
What is wrong that I can't fix?_

At sunset on the final day within the Magic Kingdom, surrounded by hundreds of kids and their exhausted parents, Axel and Roxas stood in front of the Castle awaiting the nightly fireworks show. Here, Roxas was just a seventeen year old. Here he was a normal teenager who didn't have to worry about writing the next big song or perfecting his steps for a routine on tour. He was just Roxas.

_How can you believe that?  
I can everything for you.  
You threw it all away  
How could you?_

Right on time, the lights nearby lowered and the crowd immediately hushed. Julie Andrews voice came over the speakers, but Axel didn't really pay attention. Roxas' blue eyes were watching his best friend, not the castle. "You know, Axel?" The blonde's eyes glowed even in the dark. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"You know," a small smile made its way across Roxas' face and the redhead felt joy work its way through his bones. "Bringing me here." The singer turned his attention back to the castle just in time as Tinkerbell made her way over the castle and began the show. Music that only could be written by Disney musicians made its way through the speakers. _When you wish upon a star..._

Gasps issued from hundred of people as lasers shot out of the castle, elaborate patterns of fireworks went in the sky. The castle lit up in different lights and even the buildings on mainstreet were involved. Once the Pirates of the Caribbean theme came on, the typical skull and crossbones symbol shone on the Matterhorn and fireworks shot out like cannons.

Axel stopped breathing when Roxas started to sing along with Ariel; _"Part of your---- world"_. And Axel couldn't tear his gaze from the tears that rolled down Roxas's face.

_Without you nearby, I am alone.  
Without you here, I am no more.  
Liar, liar, liar.  
Now I see the truth._

Axel pulled Roxas into a hug, just as the lights on Main street began to light again. "Are you okay Rox?"

"I'm fine." His voice was muffled in Axel's scarf. "If you tell Sora I cried I'll kill you." Axel couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm such a loser."

"Nonsense Rox." Axel ran a hand through Roxas' hair. "You're just that much of a hardcore Disney fan."

"Whatever." Roxas pulled out of the hug, managing an actual smile. "Did you have fun?"

"Course! I always have fun when I'm with you," Axel nodded, winking.

_I had to have missheard you.  
Your words were not your own.  
The words were for me only  
You're my only one._

Roxas gave a quick glance around, watching parents herd children towards their cars while the older groups of teenagers and young adult made their way to the crowded rides. Licking his lips, XIII grabbed ahold of Axel and pulled him down. Roxas' lips connected with Axel's high cheekbone before the blond tore himself away and took a couple steps back.

Axel watched the blush spread across the blond's pale skin, and couldn't hold back the excited grin. Roxas licked his lips again, glowing eyes darting back and forth. "Wanna go ride It's a Small World?"

Axel nodded once more, taking Roxas's hand. The manager and the singer darted across the park, wanting to ride before they were kicked out. But they couldn't really care less. It was the Magic Kingdom, and something special had just begun.

_I think I confused myself  
Lost myself in your lies.  
I need a guide out of here  
"No one would miss me."  
Why won't you miss me?  
Cause you're still here_


End file.
